Al Natural
by Personaggio
Summary: Algo en su cabeza le repetía, de manera constante e insistente, que estando al natural… A Scorpius Malfoy le agrada más. - One Shot Lily/Scorpius - Feliz Cumpleaños, Anelita!


_Los personajes presentes en esta trama, son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

_Pequeño One Shot para **Anelita **(Madamme Delacour) **¡Feliz Cumpleaños**, niña linda!_

* * *

**Al Natural**

Lo mira pasar por el pasillo de la mano con esa chica, la cual (gracias al excesivo maquillaje que porta sobre su rostro) parece sacada de una buena fotografía de revista de modas… La _aborrece._

¿Qué tiene aquella chica? ¿Qué le ve Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Qué le falta a Lily Potter?

Desde aquella esquina, continua observando los pasos de la pareja. De nuevo se pregunta ¿Qué le falta?

_Edad… _

Puede que sea la edad. Él tiene quince, ella tiene trece.

- ¡Sólo son dos años! – Se dice jalando su cabello. Dos míseros años, no es mucha la diferencia.

Sus castaños ojos se posan en aquella figura femenina. La detalla más que al mismísimo Scorpius. Pues su objetivo es el encontrar la respuesta a las preguntas antes entabladas.

Cabello lacio. Castaño oscuro, resplandeciente y brillante.

Su cabello también es lacio. Es resplandeciente y brillante… mas rojo. Y eso es una diferencia muy grande.

Piel morena. Tostada y a la vez clara.

Su piel no es morena, no. Su piel es blanca. Blanca, blanca, blanquísima… como las hojas de papel… es algo que odia.

- ¡Y pecosa! – Recrimina cerrando los puños. No odiaba sus pecas hasta ese momento.

Su mirada continúa sobre el rostro de la chica…

Maquillaje. Mucho maquillaje adorna cada rasgo de la joven Slytherin. Rímel en las pestañas, lápiz labial sobre su boca, rubor en las mejillas, sombras en sus parpados…

_Maquillaje…_ ¡Puede que sea el maquillaje! Aquellas pinturas que cambian el aspecto de toda mujer que las utilice.

Su madre siempre le ha dicho _No necesitas maquillaje, eres hermosa tal cual._ Pero necesita del maquillaje, realmente lo necesita.

Con discreción, logra extraer de las pertenencias de Rose su pequeño estuche de maquillaje. Sale de su sala común y va directo al baño menos visitado del castillo. Mirttle la llorona parece no estar, y eso es algo que agradece.

Observa su reflejo frente al espejo. Su piel continuaría blanca, y con ella sus pecas. Su cabello continuaría rojo, sus ojos seguirían castaños… pero el maquillaje sí será un verdadero cambio.

Tarda una hora en elegir los colores que va a utilizar. Y tarda otra hora más en aplicar todo el "pegoste" en su pequeño y fino rostro. Se mira nuevamente. Se ve diferente; su cabello es rojo, su piel blanca; pero su expresión, su imagen, su cara… así no es ella.

No le agrada mucho. El maquillaje le produce cierto fastidio. El rímel parece provocarle una molesta picazón en los ojos, y el excesivo polvo que aplicó sobre su rostro parece irritar su muy delicada piel. Pero aquello no le importa. A Scorpius Malfoy le gustan las chicas maquilladas, y ella ya es una.

Suspira un par de veces antes de salir del baño. Los alumnos la observan con detención, como si fuera la primera vez que pisara los pasillos de ese grandísimo castillo.

- ¿Esa es Lily?

- ¿Qué se hizo?

Sonríe. Llegó a pensar que su aspecto era patético, ridículo. Mas la expresión sorprendida de sus compañeros la hicieron creer en todo lo contrario… bueno, hasta el momento en el que Tom Smith (uno de sus compañeros de curso) la señala burlonamente y se ríe con ganas frente a ella.

- ¡Pareces un payaso! – Y ahora no es sólo la risa de Tom. Ahora es la risa de todos y cada uno de los alumnos presentes en el lugar, las que resuenan contra las duras y frías paredes.

Sus ojos se humedecen. Lágrimas negras a causa del rímel descienden por sus mejillas. Restriega el dorso de su mano contra sus parpados y el colorido de las sombras que utilizó manchan la mayor parte de su tez.

Se cubre el rostro y huye de todas aquellas risas estúpidas. La palma de su mano remueve todo rastro de pintura labial que cubre su boca conforme el rímel, gracias a ese molesto líquido salado, continúa manchando su piel.

Se oculta en un pequeño rincón del enorme jardín de Hogwarts, justo detrás de un arbusto, frente a un manzano.

Sus sollozos no le permitieron escuchar los pasos que se acercaron hasta su escondite. Levanta la vista y un _Oh _sin sentido se escapa de su garganta.

Y cree que su suerte no podría ser peor. Desea desaparecer, que la tragase la tierra. En ese preciso instante, realiza una nota mental muy importante "Llevar consigo a Hogwarts, la capa de inviabilidad de su padre"

Baja la mirada avergonzada. No se siente capaz de observar el rostro de Scorpius, quien la mira detenidamente con una ceja arqueada y con esa expresión tan elegante que logra realizar sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Lily Potter – Cierra los ojos al escuchar aquella voz proclamar su nombre con seguridad y confianza. Pocas veces ha conversado con Scorpius Malfoy. Su hermano Albus siempre charla con él. Pero ella, simplemente se halla incapaz… le es difícil expresarse cuando el chico que irrumpe en sus sueños se presenta frente a su persona, y la observa con tal detención, que siente su cuerpo temblar como flan.

- Malfoy…- Le cuesta hasta pronunciar su nombre. Sus mejillas se encuentran enrojecidas, y no precisamente por el exceso de rubor.

- ¿Qué te hiciste? – Nota su sonrisa burlona y nuevamente desea desaparecer.

No puede responderle. Su lengua está trabada… lo siente arrodillarse frente a ella, y su corazón brinca al conectar sus castaños ojos con los grises del chico.

- Yo…

- No pareces tú… - Y su corazón acelerado aumenta el ritmo de sus latidos hasta tal punto de escucharlos a la perfección. Los finos y largos dedos de Scorpius rozan la piel de sus mejillas, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas. Un blanco pañuelo, con la iniciales_ S.M _ bordadas en verde, se encarga de liberarla de aquel "pegoste" comúnmente llamado maquillaje.

- Mucho mejor – El joven Slytherin deposita en las blancas (y muy temblorosas) manos de la chica el pequeño pañuelo. – Albus no te vio ¿cierto?

Niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de observarlo tan fijamente. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos, espera no asustarlo.

- Mejor así. No le hubiera agradado para nada – Scorpius se levanta y extiende su mano a la joven pelirroja. Lily la acepta y ¡Merlín, como quiere que ese momento sea para siempre!

- ¿Por qué el maquillaje? – No sabe qué responder. Mira a Scorpius y muerde su labio inferior ante el nerviosismo que siente.

_Para llamar tu atención…_ No puede decir eso.

- No me agrada – Continua el joven Malfoy. – Y menos en ti. Tienes una piel muy linda, no la arruines.

Y aquella sonrisa que se expande sobre los labios de la menor de los Potter no puede ser más ancha y feliz.

- Natural… te ves muy linda al natural – Es lo último que dice Scorpius justo antes de sonreírle como despedida.

Lily lo observa alejarse hacia las enormes puertas del castillo. Suspira, sintiendo una felicidad mucho más grande que la que sintió en el momento en el que recibió su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts.

- No le agrada el maquillaje… - Se dice ella misma en un susurro. Su mirada baja hacia sus manos y se percata del pañuelo, el cual se encuentra lleno de manchas de colores.

Debe tener más confianza en ella misma. Su madre una vez le dijo "Todo lo que un Weasley desea, lo consigue si se esmera por ello". No necesita del maquillaje para conquistar a Scorpius Malfoy, no. Necesita ser ella, ser Lily Luna Potter Weasley. Mostrarse tal cual es frente al chico de ojos grises.

Y algo en su cabeza le repite, de manera constante e insistente, que estando al natural _a Scorpius Malfoy le agrada mucho más._

* * *

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños**, Anel Guadalupe! Jejeje.  
_

_Nena, un pequeño One enteramente dedicado a ti (simple, algo feo... debo escribirte algo mejor) _

_Que Dios te bendiga y te otorgue muchísimos años más de vida. Sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda para cuando la necesites. Espero y este pequeño y simple detalle te haya gustado. **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **Pasala excelente con tu familia y amigos. Disfruta bastante, ¡y se feliz siempre! _

_Un beso para todos! Y un Review de ustedes para mi nunca está de más! _

_Saludos enormes._

_**Yani!**_


End file.
